AK-103 7.62x39 assault rifle
|Shortname=AK-103 |image= AK-103_7.62x39_assault_rifle left.png|Left side AK-103_7.62x39_assault_rifle right.png|Right side AK-103_7.62x39_assault_rifle icon.png|Icon |Class=Assault rifles |Caliber=7.62x39 mm |Firing modes=Single Fire, Full Auto |Weight=3,605 |Inventory size=5x2 (4x2 folded) |- |Rate of fire=600 |Effective distance=650 |Ergonomics=50 |Accuracy=0.041 |Sighting range=500 |Vertical recoil=119 |Horizontal recoil=256 |Muzzle velocity=746 |- |Explosion delay= |Explosion radius= |Maximum throwing damage= |Fragment counts= |- |Ammo type=7.62x39 mm BP 7.62x39 mm HP 7.62x39 mm PS 7.62x39 mm T45M 7.62x39 mm US }} In-game description Trades Tasks Modifications '' |modifier= Gas block=AK-74 Gas tube AKM (6PP1 Sb.1-2) gas tube Handguard with a gas block combo by TROY Kiba Arms VDM CS gas tube UltiMAK M1-B gas tube for AK |-| Muzzle brake=Spike Tactical dynacomp 7.62x39 muzzlebrake & compensator for AK Zenit DTK-1 7.62x39 & 5.45x39 muzzlebrake for AK Direct Thread Mount adapter for Silencerco Hybrid 46. Taktika Tula AK and AKM adapter Hexagon AKM 7.62x39 sound suppressor PBS-1 7.62x39 silencer Rotor-43 7.62x39 muzzle brake Zenit DTK-4M muzzle brake |-| Pistol grip=Izhmash AK bakelite pistol grip (6P4 Sb.8V) Izhmash AK polymer pistol grip (6P1 Sb.8) Izhmash AK-12 regular pistol grip Izhmash AK-74 Textolite pistol grip (6P4 SB.9) Izhmash AKM bakelite pistol grip Magpul MOE pistol grip for AK Molot AK balkelite pistol grip PP-19-01 Izhmash pistol grip Tapco SAW-Style black pistol grip for AK Tapco SAW-Style FDE pistol grip for AK US Palm pistol grip for AK Zenit RK-3 AK pistol grip |-| Receiver, slides & dust cover=Izhmash AKM dust cover (6P1 0-1) Molot AKM type dust cover Zenit B-33 dust cover for AK-74 |-| Magazin=30-round 7.62x39 magazine for АK-103 and compatible weapons 7.62x39 ribbed metal magazine for AK and compatibles, 10-round capacity Bakelite 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 40-round capacity Izhmash 6L10 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity Izhmash 7.62x39 AK aluminium magazine for AK and compatibles, 10-round capacity Izhmash 7.62x39 AKMS aluminium magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity Izhmash AK magazine (issued ‘55 or later) 30-round for 7.62x39 AK and compatibles Molot 6P2.Sb-11 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 40-round capacity Palm US AK30 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity (black) Palm US AK30 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity (FDE) Pmag 30 AK/AKM GEN M3 7.62x39 magazine for AK and compatibles, 30-round capacity ProMag AK-A-16 73-round 7.62x39 magazine for AKM and compatibles |-| Mount=Axion Cobra mount B-13 rail platform B-13V rail platform above reciever "Classic" illad 043-02 Mount |-| Charging handle=Zenit RP-1 charge handle for AK |-| Handguard=B-10M foregrip and rail mount B-19 CAA RS47 foregrip for AK-compatible systems Hexagon handguard for AK Hexagon handguard for AK(anodized red) Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Black) for AK Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Flat Dark Earth) for AK Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Flat Dark Earth) #2 Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Plum) Magpul MOE AKM HAND GUARD (Stealth Gray) Magpul Zhukov-U HAND GUARD (Black) for AK Magpul Zhukov-U HAND GUARD (FDE) for AK Magpul Zhukov-U HAND GUARD (Plum) for AK Polymer AK-74 foregrip (6P20 SB.9) Strike Industries TRAX 1 foregrip VLTOR CMRD Keymod handguard for AK Wooden AK-74 handguard (6P20 Sb.6) Wooden AKM / VPO-209 handguard Wooden VPO-136 handguard Zenit B-10 AK Handguard |-| Sights & scopes=Cobra EKP-8-18 reflex sight OKP-7 reflex sight Zenit-Belomo PSO 1 4x24 scope Zenit-Belomo PSO 1M2 4x24 scope Zenit-Belomo PSO 1M2-1 4x24 scope NSPU-M night scope |-| Rear sight=AK-74 Standard Rearsight (6P1 Sb.2) AK-74M Standard Rearsight (6P20 Sb.2) Tactica Tula TT01 Rearsight Weaver Adapter |-| Stock=AK74/AK100 PT Lock Izhmash RPK-16 buffer tube }} Variants Trivia Gallery AK-103 7.62x39 assault rifle - closeup.jpg|AK-103 7.62x39 assault rifle - closeup Patch Changes *Patch 0.8.0.1208 19 April 2018: Introduced to the game. See also References Category:Assault rifles Category:7.62x39 mm